The present disclosure relates to registrations associated with physical objects, and more specifically, to managing digital copies of these registrations.
In many contexts, systems for the voluntary or compulsory registering of physical objects may be helpful in promoting group organization, responsible ownership, revenue generation, and theft deterrence. An entity (e.g., a government, an organization, or a business) can use one or more of many different types of registration systems. Despite their differences, these registration systems may share common characteristics. Specifically, each system can have one or more registration authorities that are responsible for managing the issuance of registrations for given physical objects of a certain class or classes provided that the requirements for registration are met by a registrant (e.g., an owner of a physical object). Given the widespread use of certain registration systems, it is important that these systems continue to evolve and embrace new technologies in the face of the ever-changing security challenges that are part of our modern society.